


Southern Greetings

by Vegorott



Series: Raising Annalise [6]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: First Time Meeting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 01:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14201787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegorott/pseuds/Vegorott
Summary: It was doomed to be another terrible year at school for Keith until he's saved by a strange girl and he soon learns that she's a lot better than everyone else in this town.





	Southern Greetings

**Author's Note:**

> A few people on Tumblr asked how Annalise and Keith met

Keith hugged a book to his chest as he walked through the parking lot, thinking that he could use it as a shield just in case Nick decides to go back to what he did all year last year. He knew that people joked about freshman year being ‘hell-year’ but he honestly thought it wasn’t going to be that bad. Apparently, this school wasn’t the biggest fan of gays. 

“Look who came back!” Nick declared loudly as he and his friend Michael walked over towards him and Keith felt his heart drop when he saw Nick holding a paper cup. 

“I thought y’all would move past this.” Keith said, taking a step back and changing the grip on his book. 

“And I thought you’d move.” Michael laughed and slapped the book out of Keith’s hands before Nick threw the crushed up ice that was in the cup into Keith’s face. Keith cried out and swiped the ice out of his eyes. 

“Hey!” Keith blinked his eyes open and saw a girl storm up to Nick and Michael, another girl with her and looking scared. “What in the actual fuck do you think you’re doing!?” The first girl snapped. 

“Annalise, we shouldn’t get involved.” The second girl said. 

“You should listen to your friend, this is man business.” Nick sneered.

“Man business?” Annalise scoffed and reached into her pocket, pulling out a nickel. “This is the only business you’re ever going to know.” Annalise dropped the coin into Nick’s cup. “Now just give it a few shakes and your training is done.” Keith put a shocked hand over his mouth as Annalise just smirked at Nick. 

“Fuckng bitch!” Nick raised his hand and swung it towards Annalise as if to slap her face. Annalise easily caught Nick's wrist and twisted it. She turned around and flipped Nick over her shoulder. Michael stepped to attack Annalise as well, but a firm hand on his shoulder made him stop.

“Is there a problem?” A large man wearing a suit asked, voice deep and tone flat.

“Yeah! This girl just started attacking us!” Michael lied as Nick got off of the ground.

“She attacked you with no provocation?” The man asked and Keith saw a little grin pulling on the edge of his lips. “Now, young Lady.” The man said towards Annalise. “You know you can't attack others unprovoked.” He was now glaring at Nick and Michael. “Unless they insult you and try to strike you first.” 

“Yes, father.” Annalise giggled. 

“Father?” Nick and Michael shared a look of fear. 

“I would suggest you apologize to my daughter and this young man or you'll get to see where she learned her skills from.” Annalise's dad warned.

“Sorry.” Nick and Michael muttered. 

“Whatever.” Annalise huffed and waved her hands towards the two, shooing them away. Nick and Michael grumbled as they walked away, looking at the ground and scuffing their feet against it. 

“It's a good thing your dad was still here or you'd be getting in trouble on your first day of high school.” Annalise's friend said.

“I can handle myself, Tiana.” Annalise puffed out her chest. 

“Yes, but you are to stay out of trouble, understood?” Annalise's father stated.

“Yes, sir.” Annalise pouted. 

“Good. I'll see you after school.” The man kissed the top of Annalise's head and she flailed a little and whined. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Annalise muttered, smiling a little as her dad chuckled and walked away. Keith saw Annalise's brows went up when she saw that he was still there. 

“Uh...hi.” Keith awkwardly greeted. 

“Hi!” Annalise greeted loudly as she went over to Keith and held a hand out. “I’m Annalise and this is my best friend, Tiana.” 

“Hello.” Tiana smiled and gave a little wave. 

“Keith Davis.” Keith took the hand and shook it. 

“Oh, I like that accent of yours!” Annalise excitedly said. “It’s really cute!” 

“Really?” Keith rubbed at his nose in embarrassment, usually everyone would mock his accent, it wasn’t even that thick but it was enough to make him stand out.

“You should hear my Uncle Wil’s accent, it’s really cool and my Uncle Sheep has a thick accent too and he helps me perfect mine.” Annalise was practically bouncing as she talked. 

“It sounds like family gatherin’s are a hoot.” Keith chuckled. 

“You have no idea.” Tiana sighed. 

“They’re great!” Annalise clapped her hands. “Especially when both halves of the family get together. My father tries to keep everyone calm while my dad just makes everything even more chaotic.” 

“You have two dads?” Keith asked, perking up. There was no way Annalise would bully him for being gay.

“Yep! The adopted me when I was three.” Annalise said. 

“They sound like a hoot too.” Keith was now smiling to the point his cheeks were starting to hurt. 

“Total polar opposites, but they love each other.” Annalise wrapped her arm around Tiana. “Kind of like me and Tiana here. I’m loud and reckless while she’s soft and organized.” 

“I’m not that soft.” Tiana blew a bang away from her face. 

“She’s delicate.” Annalise said in a stage whisper, cupping her hand next to her mouth. 

“Oh, fight me.” Tiana huffed with a little giggle. 

“I mean, after seein’ what she did to Nick, I don’t think you wanna do that.” Keith laughed. 

“You just have to tug on her hair and she’ll tap out.” Tiana teased, gesturing as if she was going to do it. 

“Hey!” Annalise laughed as she lightly slapped Tiana’s arm, stopping when the bell went off. 

“We should get going or we’ll be late on the first day,” Tiana said. 

“Who’s your homeroom teacher?” Annalise asked. 

“We ain’t the same year,” Keith stated. “I’m a sophomore.” 

“When’s your lunch?” Annalise changed the question. 

“Fifth.” 

“Same as us!” Annalise squealed. “You have to sit with us!” 

“You really want me to?” Keith ended up asking before he could stop himself.

“Of course! You can tell us how this place works!” Annalise giggled. “Plus you’re cool!” 

“Okay, I’ll see ya then.” Keith stiffened when the second bell went off. “We’re gonna be late!” He screeched before he took off, hearing Annalise laugh as she and Tiana ran with him.


End file.
